Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate a primary or base game, such as a primary reel game. Certain known gaming machines enable a player to wager on and play a plurality of primary or base games simultaneously or concurrently. In many of these gaming machines, the award for each played primary game is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination on a plurality of reels and on the amount of the wager placed on that primary game (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Various known gaming machines enable players to play more than one wagering game simultaneously. Certain of these gaming machines enable players to play multiple plays of a same wagering game simultaneously, plays of different wagering games simultaneously, or both.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
One known type of bonus game employs a wheel including several awards. In one such bonus game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to the cabinet of the gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value, such as from twenty-five to one-thousand. In such a bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on the indicated section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player may resume playing the base game.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems and methods which utilize one or more wheels. There is also a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems and methods which incorporate new and different ways to play multiple games concurrently.